Konoha's Holidays: Thanksgiving
by Esellyn
Summary: Itachi is moping, Tobi knows why, Kisame tries to fix it, and Sasori is weirdly good at making cranberry sauce.


Itachi was moping. Kisame didn't know why, but he was. To everyone else, it wasn't at all visible, as Itachi's feelings were hidden, but Kisame knew him enough to say that yes, he was moping. Kisame was pretty sure that nothing was going on, he didn't think that there was anything that Itachi could be missing, Sasuke's birthday and the anniversary of the Massacre were the times Itachi moped, but this was a new one, admittedly, this was the first time Itachi had been in the Akatsuki near the end of November.

"Itachi," Kisame said, cornering him in a hallway. "Why are you moping."

"Hn," Itachi avoided him and continued down the hall.

Kisame frowned. Geez, Itachi was really moping if he'd resorted to grunting as his form of communication. Kisame figured that particular grunt meant something along the lines of, 'none of your business.'

Kisame almost jumped as their leader appeared next to him, carroty orange hair very bright against the drab grey of the walls.

"You believe Itachi is moping?" Pain asked, one eyebrow raised.

Kisame nodded. "I dunno why, but he is. It's the end of November, there's no mopey worthy occurrence around here that I know of."

Pain frowned. "What is today's date?"

"Uh, November 26th I think, why?"

Pain nodded. "Ask Tobi. He's from Konoha, he will know." Pain turned and walked away, leaving Kisame very confused. Who on earth was Tobi? And what did being from Konoha have to do with it? Maybe it was one of those weird Konoha things, like that one night everyone is too afraid to even think about attacking Konoha.

Kisame decided to try the front room first, as that was the most likely place to find this 'Tobi'. Kitchens after that.

An idiot in an orange swirly mask was sitting in the front room, bugging Deidara, who'd apparently just gotten home from a mission, based on the smoke coming off of him.

"Are you Tobi?" Kisame asked after a moment.

"Tobi is Tobi!" The idiot said cheerfully.

"I need to talk to you."

"Tobi says alright!"

Deidara sighed, clearly relieved. "Thanks, Kisame, the idiot was bothering me."

Kisame snorted and led Tobi a little ways down the hall. "Tobi, are there any Konoha things near here? Leader said to ask you why Itachi was moping because you're from Konoha."

Tobi pretended to think. "Tobi thinks there's a holiday nearby, Tobi wonders what today is."

"November 26th," Kisame replied.

"Oh yes, Tobi thinks that Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Tobi thinks that perhaps that's why your friend Itachi is moping."

Kisame was confused. What was thanksgiving? "And Thanksgiving entails…"

Tobi thought about it. "Well, Tobi thinks that if your friend Itachi is from a clan, then Thanksgiving would be a time with a feast, and a turkey."

Kisame was even more confused. "A turkey?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "A turkey! You cook it, then carve it! Tobi has never carved a turkey though. Tobi never got to carve the turkey."

Kisame frowned. "So, Itachi is moping because he wants to celebrate Thanksgiving?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "Tobi thinks so!"

"What else is at the feast?"

Tobi thought about it. "Pumpkin pie, turkey, corn, other feast stuff." Tobi nodded happily.

Kisame resolved to see if he could do Thanksgiving if only to make Itachi stop moping. "Do you know how to make any of those things?"

Tobi shrugged. "Tobi thinks he can. Tobi isn't sure that others think so."

Kisame sweatdropped. "If you can cook at all, I'm sure most people will be fine with it."

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "Alright! Tobi will help Kisame with Thanksgiving!"

Kisame shook his head. Now, to find and tell Itachi so he could help them. And probably tell Leader. "What day is Thanksgiving?"

"Tomorrow!"

Kisame sighed. This would be interesting. "Alright, I'll tell Itachi, you ask Leader."

Tobi nodded happily. "Tobi is a good boy!"

Kisame sighed, flapping a hand at him. "Right, just, go buzz off."

The next day found Kisame and Tobi in the kitchen attempting to cook. Tobi had somehow gotten a cookbook, so Kisame was attempting to follow the recipe for cornbread muffin things. Tobi was attempting the turkey. A second Kisame was trying to figure out pumpkin pie, a third was attempting pudding and some sort of cranberry sauce and a fourth was cooking some fish.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Trying to cook," one of the Kisames, the one cooking the cornbread, said.

"I can see that," Sasori deadpanned. "That is not how you make cranberry sauce. Why are you making it anyway?" Sasori walked over and took the attempt at cranberry sauce from the Kisame cooking it.

"Itachi is moping, I'm trying to cheer him up," one of the other Kisames said.

"Tobi thinks Itachi is wanting to have Thanksgiving!"

Sasori made an unimpressed face. "Is that one of Konoha's weird days?"

The Kisame cooking the fish nodded. "Apparently."

"Tobi is helping!" The orange masked fool chirped as he stuck the turkey in the oven.

"Sasori-danna, you know how to cook?" A shocked voice asked it's owner coming into the kitchen.

Deidara looked rather stunned, and Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can cook, you crazy pyro."

"Go keep Itachi from entering the dining room and the kitchen. It's supposed to be a surprise," Kisame ordered, before going back to pouring the batter into the muffin tin.

Deidara frowned at him. "You can't order me around, un!"

"Just do it," Sasori snapped at him.

Deidara huffed, but left the kitchen.

Leader entered next, raising an eyebrow at the mess they were making. "I am going to assume this is for Thanksgiving?"

One of the Kisames nodded.

Leader sighed and walked out. "Tell me when it's time for dinner."

Once they were finally finished, right around dinner time, Tobi went to find Leader, and Kisame went to find the moping Itachi. Sasori went with him to find his own partner.

Itachi was in his room, Deidara leaning against the wall outside of it.

Kisame knocked politely on Itachi's door, Sasori bodily dragging Deidara down the hall.

Itachi came to the door. "Yes?"

"Dinner," Kisame said, pointing the way Sasori and Deidara had gone.

Itachi sighed but followed him into the Akatsuki equivalent of a dining room. The others had already gathered, and were already eating Kisame and Tobi's attempt at a Thanksgiving dinner. Kisame was pretty sure they'd done horribly, his cornbread was burnt, and the turkey was a bit undercooked, and Sasori's cranberry sauce was irritatingly yummy, as Deidara insisted, but Itachi seemed much, much happier. Kisame was just glad that Hidan and Kakuzu weren't there. They probably would've ruined it.

Ah well, it had the intended effect, Itachi wasn't moping anymore, and Kisame was sure he even saw a little smile when he ate the turkey.

**(A/N) Well, I thought it was cute. Second installment in my Konoha's Holidays series. Yes, I know this isn't actually Konoha, but it's a Konoha holiday anyway. **


End file.
